


Look How They Shine For You

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Lucifer is upset, Short One Shot, chloe tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: A case hits a delicate nerve for Lucifer, Chloe does her best to get him to talk to her to find out what's wrong.





	Look How They Shine For You

Lucifer walked across his penthouse and out towards the balcony with a freshly poured glass of scotch in his hand. The detective and him had wrapped up a case earlier that evening that proved to be quite difficult. He reached the edge of the balcony and leaned his weight against the black iron railing, taking a long sip from his glass before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

**_________________________________**

 

After they had wrapped the case Chloe had gone home to check up on Trixie and Maze, leaving Lucifer to go home alone. Once home she talked through the case with Maze and mentioned how Lucifer had been oddly quiet throughout the whole case. He made no attempt to make any inappropriate comments at any time during the case, he was surprisingly helpful to the other officers assisting in the case, and once they had managed to catch the suspect he handed him over to the police and quickly left the scene without any fuss.

 

“…I mean he didn’t even try to make an attempt to punch the guy or terrorize him in any way. Usually when we find the suspects they have gone insane because Lucifer manages to catch up to them before we do, but not this time. Lucifer simply made sure the suspect couldn't escape and once the officer put the cuffs on, he simply said goodnight and left. I’m…i’m worried about him Maze…he normally doesn’t act like that.” Chloe shook her head slowly, hoping maybe her brain would come up with a reasonable explanation.

 

“Yeah, that definitely does not sound at all like Lucifer.” Maze twirled her dagger in her hand, also thinking of what could cause a change in Lucifer’s behavior. 

 

“You know, if you want, I can watch over your little human while you go to the penthouse and smack some sense into him. Though…you might want to change your clothes, maybe spice up the outfit a bit to get him in the mood again, if you know what I mean.” Maze replied, winking and curled her tongue as she gave Chloe a sly grin, one that screamed trouble.

 

“Thank you Maze. I might stay over at his place for the night to make sure he is ok and I will be back in the morning.”

 

“Don’t worry Decker, take as long as you need.” She got up from the kitchen counter, grabbed the popcorn bag that had been sitting in the microwave, and went to go watch Moana with Trixie in the living room.

 

Chloe decided to take some of Maze’s advice and change into something more comfortable. She headed upstairs towards her room and opened her closet door. Knowing that Lucifer probably wasn’t in the more playful and adventurous mood tonight she decided to go casual and comfy. She picked out a black and white thick-stripped knit sweater and comfortable black jeans. She kept her hair up and put on her black combat boots, tying up the laces. Grabbing her car keys from the dresser she closed the closet doors and exited her room. She walked down the stairs towards the living room to make sure Trixie was alright before she left for the night. Trixie turned her head from where she was seated on the couch, having heard her mother’s footsteps on the hardwood floor behind her.

 

“Where are you going Mommy, I thought you were going to watch Moana with Maze and me tonight?” Her daughter inquired, tilting her head slightly to one side.

 

“I know baby, but there is a change of plans for tonight. I have to go over to LUX and make sure Lucifer is alright, Maze will still watch the movie with you and I promise I will be back in the morning.”

 

“Is Lucifer sick Mommy, is that why you have to go make sure he is ok? Maybe you should give him some chicken noodle soup or chocolate cake so he will feel better.”

 

“No monkey, Lucifer isn’t sick. The case Lucifer was helping Mommy with this week was just a little hard for him. I am going to see if he wants to talk about it and try to make him happy.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Trixie looked away from her mother, processing the information. 

 

“I hope Lucifer becomes happy soon, I don’t like it when people are sad. Especially Lucifer, he always cheers me up…and you too Mommy. I hope that you can make him happy again!” She turned back towards her mother and gave her a hopeful smile, Chloe returned one back.

 

“Me too Monkey…me too. Enjoy your movie night with Maze, and remember you need to be in bed by no later than 10 pm, ok?” She walked over and kissed her daughter on the forehead and then turned to head out of her house. 

 

While driving over to LUX she was trying to determine what part of the case had caused Lucifer to act so un-Lucifer like. Had it been the suspect or maybe the victim? Or perhaps it was the case in itself that hit a nerve. Chloe really didn’t know what to do, she was worried that if she pushed too hard then Lucifer would shut her out. After Father Frank died Lucifer had acted in a similar manner and gone home shortly after, but after she had seen him later that night he cheered up. She stayed over at his penthouse and throughout the night they drank whisky and played Heart and Soul on the piano together. By the end of the night she had managed to get a couple of innuendo’s of out him, some sly remarks and even a genuine smile before she dismissed herself and headed home. The next day he was back to his same old Lucifer self, that being said she still kew this time was different.

 

She drove her car to the back of LUX, to where the garage was located, and parked in a special spot, reserved only for her, next to a jet black 1960’s Corvette. She opened the drivers door and exited out of her car, closing it soon after and locking it. She took in a deep breath and then headed to the door that led to the private entrance of LUX. Once inside, she walked straight towards the elevator and hit the call button. Lucifer had granted Chloe special access to his private entrance ever since he became an official consultant to the LAPD.  After a few minutes passed she heard a ding as the elevator doors opened, inviting her in. She walked into the golden colored elevator and pressed the third floor button to bring her up to the penthouse floor. The doors closed and the car began moving upward, bringing her closer to her partner. While riding upward she reached behind with her right hand and pulled the black elastic from hair, allowing her long wavy golden locks to fall comfortably on her shoulders. 

 

With a ding the doors to the elevator opened and allowed Chloe to look into the the spacious penthouse floor that was currently being illuminated by all the bottles of liquor that lined his back wall. She walked out of the elevator to find Lucifer leaning over the black iron railing, his toned muscles showing through his light blue shirt, and then take a long sip from his glass filled with some kind of alcohol. She heard him let out a sigh, not one of relief, but of dejection and loneliness. She set her keys and hair tie onto the nearby counter and slowly made her way to her partner, being careful not to make too much noise.

 

When she was close enough to reach him, she stretched out her hand and gently placed it on his back and placing her other arm on the railing. He shuddered lightly under her touch, hoping she wouldn’t notice, but Chloe was perceptive and had noticed. In small circles she gently moved her hand up and down the length of his shoulder as a mother would when comforting her child. He still hadn’t looked up from his drink, nor spoken a word, but he also hadn’t moved away from her so that was something.

 

“Lucifer … are you alright?” Chloe asked in a hushed tone, one filed of worry and tenderness. He still didn’t say a word, instead he just took another long sip from his glass and let out another heavy sigh, refusing to look up at her. 

 

Chloe waited a couple of minutes, hoping he would same something but when it was obvious he wasn’t in the mood to talk she silently nodded and started to turn away. Before she was able to get too far away from him Lucifer cleared his throat, indirectly asking her to stay.

 

“Mmm huh….I’m afraid not, Detective. It seems this case has affected me more…more than I thought it would.” He finally lifted his head and stared up at the evening sky. There were no stars shining tonight, the sky was pitch black and only the reflection from the city lights below illuminated it, but only ever so slightly. Chloe lifted her hand from the railing and gently grabbed Lucifer by the chin to bring his face to look towards her instead of the sky.

 

Lucifer allowed the detective to maneuver his eyes away from the darkened sky and towards her. When his eyes finally focused on Chloe he saw two bright aqua blue orbs staring at him, she had a smile on her face, but her eyes expressed a different emotion; sadness. Chloe moved her hand away from his chin and placed her palm so it laid softly against his cheek. He closed his eyes when her hand made complete contact against his skin, he let out a soft hum and leaned into her touch. The heat radiating off of his body ran though her cold veins that the night breeze had brought upon, warming her almost instantaneously .

 

“Lucifer talk to me, please.” He opened his eyes at the sound of her soft voice. Clearing his throat he turned his head back towards the dark sky allowing her hand to fall back down to the cold railing once more.

 

“He reminded me of my father Detective, the suspect we apprehended.” Chloe could see his muscles tense when he said the word, she knew Lucifer did not have a good relationship with his father, and it seemed this case had hit a very delicate nerve. Keeping silent, she allowed Lucifer to vent while she stood and listened to every word. Lucifer talked about how the father made certain decisions for his son without even giving the child a chance to disagree, he had controlled his son his entire life and eventually the child broke down. Of course then the father blamed his son for all his misdoings, thereby resulting in his eventual arrest earlier this evening. Lucifer continued talking about the suspect and his son’s  life but at some point Chloe wasn’t sure if he was even talking about the case anymore, it sounded as if he was now talking about his own life and his relationship with his father.

 

“…forcing his son to be the man he wanted him to be and not the man his son wanted to be. All the boy wanted to do was to make his father proud and no matter what he did his father was never proud of him.” Chloe decided that it was the right time to speak up and say something to him before he breaks because he obviously wasn’t talking about the case anymore.

 

“Lucifer, your father is proud of you. Look at the man you have become! In my eyes, you have grown up and changed more in a couple of months then I have seen a person done in years. You started out as a selfish, arrogant playboy who didn’t care about anybody or anything but himself, but look at you now.” She reached over to turn his head to face hers once more.

 

“Remember that night when we caught my dad’s killer and you stayed over to make sure I could sleep that night.”

 

“And you made me sleep on the most uncomfortable couch in the world when I could have had a better watch over you in your bed.” He wagged his eyebrows playfully at her, his old Lucifer self reappearing once more. Chloe lowered her hand from his face and playfully punched him in the shoulder earning a small grunt from him. The smile faded from his face and he returned once more to a somber state, Chloe decided to press further.

 

“Do you remember what you said to me the next morning while I was making breakfast for Trixie and you?”

 

“You told me that my father would be proud of me, even though you saw me almost lose control and shoot Perry Smith, you still thought he would be. Well, I say that your father is also proud of you even if he won’t admit it. I know it is true and if your father wont say it to you, then I will.” Chloe stood up a little straighter and placed her other hand that was still resting onto his back onto the other side of his face so his head was cradled between her hands.

 

“Lucifer Morningstar, I am your partner and your friend, and there is nothing that you can say that will make me think less of you. I am proud of you, for the man you have become and the man you are still working to be.” Chloe smiled, resting her forehead slightly against his as she caressed his face with more love and compassion Lucifer had ever felt in his whole entire existence.

 

A genuine smile appeared across Lucifer’s face at Chloe’s words, setting his glass on the railing he took hold of her hands and brought them down from his face, giving her a reassuring squeeze that he was going to be alright. Chloe suddenly removed her hand from his, startling him in the process, to point at something in the sky. He turned his head towards the direction she was pointing. There they saw a shooting star jump across the sky in a split second, disappearing back into the darkness. Not long after another star raced across the sky and more stars started to appear from the blackened sheet that draped itself over LA. 

 

Lucifer huffed out, “seems like dear old dad is trying to send me a message, bloody bastard just wont leave me alone.”

 

“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.” Chloe stated, taking Lucifer’s glass from the railing and putting it up to her lips, sipping it.

 

“Mmm Detective, Shakespeare has never sounded better nor sexier if I do say so myself.” He laughed, taking the glass from her and drinking the last bit of it’s amber liquid. They both leaned onto the iron railing having their sides touching, keeping each other warm, and looked out into the once blackened sky that was now illuminated with the light of the stars.

 

**_Sometimes even the darkest nights produce the brightest stars._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated! Follow me on Tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night


End file.
